While every pet owner has faced the problem of the dog or cat refusing or at-least being disinclined to eat various commercially available pet foods, little has been done to improve the nature thereof to make it more appetizing to the pet. If we human beings were to taste some of the junk labeled pet-food, perhaps we could understand why the pets reject it. Moreover, it has been reasonably established by various researchers, that the commercial pet foods are often made from sub-standard meats and/or other sub-standard ingredients and too often are lacking in the desired and needed nutritional ingredients for the good health of our pets. Equally as important, however, unfortunately too frequently too late we learn of or discover the existence of environmental health hazards requiring often expensive advance preventative medications and/or treatments to avoid sickness and even possible the early untimely death of our cherished pets. Few pet owners are aware of the fact that proper nutritional care of the pet can ward-off some of such hazards. Whilenot all-inclusive, two more prominent such typical health hazards of an environmental nature are fleas and mosquitoes, together with the various health-associated problems and diseases associated with each. As equally important, if our pets become diseased, they are often also immediate health hazards to us or to our children. While because of the notorious nature of fleas little need be said of the importance of preventing fleas infestation of our pets, less is known often, or the actual severity of the threat and recognition that death of the pet can easily result quickly, with regard to the mosquto-transmitted heart-worm that can and often does cause pet deaths shortly after the pet is bit by a carrier-mosquito. And many mosquitoes do in fact carry this hazard to the pet, which if bitten may quickly develop a lethal heart worm. On the other hand, few pet owners take the time to have their pet immunized against such threat as that of heart worm. And as to fleas, too frequently owners rely on flea-collars or the like, the fumes of which are of questionable benefits if one considers that the pet is likewise constantly breathing those fumes that chase-off the fleas.